Impaled in The Cold
by DreamsDeath-RaysAndAlchemy
Summary: Roy and Ed are in a car wreck! Will Ed survive the night? Will Roy be able to keep Ed from giving up? Will Help arrive on time? Fraternal!RoyxEd


**Just to let you know Ed Al and Roy are living together in this one, well when Ed and Al are around central that is**

I opened my eyes, I couldn't see much it was to dark. I noticed that I was on my side and there was a sharp pain in my head.

_Where am I? The last thing I remember was driving Edward then some other car crashed into us…_

_Oh. Crap!_

"Fullmetal!" I called out, but got no response. I can just barely see Ed's outline in the seat next to me, well I guess it was above me now. He was limply leaning toward me, Ed's seat belt held him from falling. I reached out my arm and started shaking Edward. I saw the glass sticking out of the flesh on my arm, the blood was seeping out between the skin and the glass, and then I felt the pain.

"Edward, wake up!" I called again, ignoring my arm, the boy groaned.

"Ed?" Once again the boy groaned.

"What" Ed mumbled. Then I heard him hiss in pain as his brain took note of his injuries.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy. What about you?"

"I'm fine" I lied, then felt something fall on my side, something liquid. Then I noticed it was a continuous dripping. I ran my fingers over the spot where the liquid had soaked my shirt. Looking at my fingers I saw it was dark, blood, and it was coming from Edward.

"Seriously Ed, are you okay?"

"I was in a car crash, do you _think _I'm okay?!"

"Can you undo your seat belt so you can get out?"

"Yeah, but I doubt that's a good idea" Ed moved slightly and I heard him hiss in pain.

"Whats wrong"

"My chest" His voice had pain in it.

I saw something glisten, over towards Ed. I strained to see more, too see what it is.

"Oh god" I said subconsciously, there was something impaling Ed on the left side of his chest. "Anything other then your chest that's injured?"

"My head hurts like hell, I think I have a couple of b-broken ribs and my flesh leg might be broken too, my r-right arm looks pretty busted up also. Anything too bad with y-you?"

_Shit the colds starting to get to him too._

"Hit my head and there's a shit load of glass in my arm, I don't see anything other then that besides the damn cold"

It was silent for a while, it was agonizing.

"Roy?"

"Yeah Ed?"

"I'm c-cold, a-and I'm t-tired"

"Dammit Ed don't you _dare _go to sleep!"

"I w-wont. Is there any s-sign of the other g-guy?" I could hear Ed's teeth chattering.

"No, but hell I can barely see you Ed"

Ed groaned, I could tell he was trying to block out the pain but it wasn't working.

"Just hang in there Ed. Hang on until help comes"

"R-Roy I'm not s-sure if I c-can make i-it u-until then"

"Yes you can Ed just keep talking, ask me something"

"A-All right then. W-why a-are you so s-scared of R-Riza?"

"What do you mean?"

_Of course he would ask something like that._

"You a-always do what s-she says because y-you're afraid"

"She holds me at gunpoint Ed"

"B-but she wont actually s-shoot you."

"She's shot at me before"

"Exactly, s-she's shot _a-at_ you but s-she's never shot y-you."

"I'm not so sure about that"

"I a-am. Though s-she might a-actually shoot me"

I gave a half hearted laugh.

"What makes you think that?"

"I-I'm more a-annoying to h-her. T-though she would p-probably only s-shoot me in the a-automail. Then I w-would get a w-wrench in the h-head courtesy of W-Winry."

"You really think that?" I asked amused

"N-not that first p-part, I k-know for a f-fact you a-are more annoying. B-but I'm not lying a-about the f-fact that Winry w-would kill m-me if I s-screwed up her a-automail again"

"Really? Maybe that's why you're so screwed up in the head"

"Oh ha ha y-you are s-so funny C-colonel"

I sighed, listening to him stutter.

_At least he still has his sarcasm in him._

"Ed take my coat"

"N-no"

"Why not?"

"O-one because of the g-glass in your a-arm, a-and two I wouldn't b-be able to p-put it o-on or wrap it a-around me"

"Edward…"

"T-the metal w-would be in t-the way and i-it hurts t-to move, that's why t-these damn s-shivers are a-annoying me s-so much"

"At least your body is still trying to keep warm"

"G-good point." Ed paused "C-colonel, take the g-glass out of y-your arm and u-use your c-coat to stop the b-bleeding."

"Ed…"

"J-just do i-it! I can't u-use it and y-you brought enough c-coats to keep y-you warm e-even if you u-use one to s-stop the b-bleeding."

I sighed "All right"

"A-after you g-get your arm w-wrapped up get o-out and leave, f-find help if y-you can"

"Ed I am _not _leaving you here alone!"

"O-one of us s-should survive!"

"I'm not the one almost dying Ed. I can last out here. And I'm staying here with you and making sure you don't go to sleep!"

F-fine- is t-there anything y-you want to a-ask me t-then?"

"What?"

"I don't t-think that c-counts. And y-you where the o-one that said I n-needed to k-keep talking"  
"Right, Well about your friend Winry…"

"W-what about h-her?"

"Why does she hit you when you screw up her Automail?"

"S-she's very overprotective o-of her a-automail. Either t-that or she suddenly s-started hating me a-after I screwed i-it up the f-first time but I d-doubt that"

"And why do you doubt that?" I asked teasingly.

"N-nothing like what y-you're thinking C-colonel. Me A-al and her have b-been friends since like f-forever, I d-doubt that little w-would make h-her hate me"

"You guys close friends?"

"W-we where"

"Where?"

"We s-still are j-just in a d-different way n-now. B-before our mother d-died Al Winry and I w-would tell each o-other everything. W-when we decided to t-try and resurrect her A-al and I w-wouldn't tell her as much, and w-we still d-don't. But its f-for her own g-good"

"So how are you guys still close"

"T-that's harder to e-explain, I'm n-not really s-sure how t-to put it e-either"

"I'm no sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing Ed"

"N-neither am I"

There was so much pain in his voice. He was trying to hide it but it wasn't working. Damn, he might be in a worse condition then I thought.

_Hang in there Ed_

"Where are Ed and Mustang!?" Al asked no one. "They should have been home by now, maybe they had to work late. I'll call HQ…"

Al walked over to the phone and dialed the number for Roy's office.

"Colonel Mustangs office." Riza answered.

"Hawkeye?"

"Al? Why are you calling?"  
"Are brother and Mustang still there?"

"No they left over an hour and a half ago, why they aren't there?" She asked a little worried.

"No…" Al heard a voice in the background

"Whats going on?" It sounded like Havoc.

"Ed and the Colonel hasn't returned home yet"

"Do you think something happened?"

"Maybe, we should go look for them just in case. Al?"

"Yeah?"

" Al you know the way they take to get to and from work right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay start walking along there from your house and Havoc and I will start from our end."

"Okay."

"Don't be worried, we'll find them."

They both hung up the phone, and Al started making his way to the library.

_I hope their okay._

"R-roy are you s-sure that helps g-going to c-come?"

"Yes, Al should have noticed that we should've been home a while ago"

"B-but will h-he find us on t-time?"

_Crap! Ed's losing hope…_

"He knows the route we take to get home he'll know where to look and he probably told the others we where missing too"

"I-I'm not sure h-how much longer I c-can last. The c-colds getting to m-me and I'm

l-losing too much b-blood. Everything's b-blurring and I'm really t-tired and the p-pain is k-killing me"

"Ed you cant give up now!"

"I-I'm not g-giving up m-my body i-is giving u-up"  
"No its not Ed!"

"Yes i-it is."  
"How do you know! How can you tell!?"

"The shivers a-are getting m-more violent"

"That should be a good thing Ed!"

"B-but after t-that i-if the body c-can't get i-itself warm the s-shivers stop, I t-think I'm getting t-there"

"Ed, you cant convince yourself that it is! Think of your brother Ed!"

"I know I a-am"

"He wouldn't want you to give up like this!"

"I c-can't help i-it Roy"

"Yes you can. Ask me another question"

"I d-don't know w-what to a-ask"

"Fine, I'll ask another"

"Nothing e-embarrassing o-okay?"

"Okay. What made you want to keep doing alchemy?"

"Huh?"

"Most people give up after while of studying. Why didn't you give up?"

"W-when ever we did a t-transmutation and s-showed it to o-our mom she would seem

h-happy again. She had b-been depressed s-since our d-dad left, whenever we d-did alchemy she w-would smile. Me and A-Al wanted her to b-be happy.

It turned o-out she only l-liked it because it r-reminded her o-of that b-bastard"

"Why didn't you quit after she died then?"  
"We w-where hooked by t-then. O-one reason I h-had the i-idea of bringing h-her back"

"Why am I not surprised it was your idea"

"Because i-im always d-doing stupid s-shit"

"Yes you are."

It went silent.

"Ed?"

"R-roy?"

"What is it."

"t-the shivers a-are dying d-down"

Al saw the others ahead of them. Its been about 30 minutes and they had already met up in the middle, finding nothing.

"Al?" Havoc called

"Yeah" Al sad disappointed

"Damn, you didn't find anything either?"

"No."

"Well maybe they where just running late, they could be back at the house wondering where you are."

"Maybe, but I kind of doubt it"

"Why do you say that?" Riza asked.  
"I don't know I just have a feeling that something's wrong. And most of the time when I feel like that, something _is_ wrong"

"Like a 6th sense eh? I guess that's pretty useful with Ed around" Havoc stated.

"Yeah I guess it is"

Havoc squinted and stared at something in the distance.

"Do you see something?"

"I think so, it looks like a car crashed there!"

"Where?" Riza and Al asked.

"Over there" Havoc pointed to a spot in the distance. "Shit I think is is!"

"Havoc call 911!"

"Do you think it's brother and Mustang?"

"Maybe, maybe not either way we should get an ambulance down here"

Havoc walked off to find a pay phone while Al and Riza walked over to the wreck.

When they got close enough to actually see, what they saw confirmed a car wreck.

"Hey Al do you hear voices?"

"I think so"

"Come on!"

They got closer, and the voices got louder until they could just barely tell what one was saying.

"Shit! Ed no, just hold on a little longer!"

"I-I can't stay a-awake any l-longer"

"Ed you can't go to sleep!"

"But s-sleep with m-make the p-pain and the c-cold go a-away"

"Ed you can't think like that!"

_Damn it he needs help now!_

"Face it R-Roy, I'm h-half dead and h-help wont b-be here on t-time"

"Ed think of your brother and Winry!"

"S-sure you g-guys will be s-sad if I die, b-but the rest o-of the world w-will just go on

a-as normal. Each o-one of us i-is just a small e-existence after a-all." Ed's voice was fading.

"Ed come on. Helps coming I know it is."

"But n-not on time R-Roy. T-tell Al I'm s-sorry for m-me. I'm sorry t-that I c-couldn't get h-his body back" Ed's eyes closed.

"Ed no, don't go to sleep!"

"Hello?!" I heard a voice call, it sounded like Al…

"Al?" I asked

"Colonel?!"

"Riza, guys get over here!"

"Where's brother?"

"I'm r-right here A-Al" Al noticed the pain in his brothers voice.

"Brother are you okay?"

"N-no"

"Colonel, Ed can you guys get out"

"I can but Ed can't"

"I c-cant even m-move without this d-damn metal c-cutting me more"

"We'll get you out Ed just hold on a little longer"

"S-since when w-where you so o-optimistic?"  
"Since when where you a pessimist"

"T-touché"

I crawled over the steering wheel and out the front windshield. I walked over to Al and Riza.

"Why can't brother get out?"

"There's something impaling the left side of his chest. It hurts him to move and he's still in his seatbelt. Al do you could break off the metal from where ever the hell its coming from?"

"Can't we just take it out of him?"

"That could turn out pretty bad if we screwed up. Let the paramedics do that."

"Okay"

"Ed you still awake!?"

"B-barely"

I started walking back to the car.

"Where are you going sir?"

"Helping Al get Ed out"

"But sir your arm"

"I'm fine"

I slowly climbed back into the car, trying to avoid getting more glass pieces embedded into my skin.

"Al, after you cut the metal got to the front, I'll hand Ed to you."

"Y-you guys are m-making me sound l-like an animal o-or something"

"Just deal with it"

There was a flash of blue, when I looked up I saw the metal was separated.

"Hang in there brother"  
"L-like I have a c-choice with you g-guys around"

Al turned away and started to walk out front.

"Seeing your injuries Ed this is going to hurt"

"Oh j-joy"

I undid his seatbelt and he fell, Ed cringed as he landed in my arms. I handed him to Al then crawled out of the car, managing to get a piece of glass in my leg.

I stood up and took the glass out, walking back to the group where Havoc had joined.

"Sir, what are your injuries?"  
"The worst one was my arm, though I might have a concussion"

"Ed?"

"B-besides the obvious o-one, I t-think a few o-of my ribs are b-broken, same w-with my flesh l-leg, right arm s-seems pretty s-screwed up, my h-head hurts like h-hell and i-im really d-damn cold"

"Can I ask how you managed to get yourself hurt ten times worse then the Colonel?"

"T-the car hit m-mostly on my s-side"

I saw Ed shiver violently and grimace because of the pain. Al was looking down at his brothers contorted face as well, obviously worried.

"Al, maybe I should hold Ed"

"L-like hell you w-will" Ed stated

"Well Ed I doubt your brothers cold armor is helping your almost freezing to death problem"

"Yeah well I rather take my chances and have Al hold me"

"Brother…"

Ed looked up at Al. He knew his brother was worried, but his pride was getting in the way.

Ed sighed.

"A-alright fine"

Al slid Ed into my arms and Ed flinched as my arm accidentally rubbed against the piece of metal sticking out of him. Him flinching only made the pain worse.

"I told you to bring another coat brother"

"Y-yeah yeah Al. I-I'm sorry for b-being trapped in t-the car after b-being in a car w-wreck"

Ed wrested his head against my arm and closed his eyes.

"Ed, don't go to sleep. I will poke that piece of metal sticking out of you"

"you w-wouldn't dare put m-me in more p-pain to keep m-me awake" Ed half growled.

"If it becomes necessary I will"

I looked around, oddly I only saw our car sitting there.

"The other guy must have driven off. Must have not gotten that much damage to his car or himself."

"Other car?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, they crashed into us"

"A-and sent us t-tumbling down a f-freaking hill"

Then we all heard the siren of the ambulance getting louder as it got closer.

"Told you help would come Edward"

"s-shut up"

"I'll stop talking but you need something to keep you awake"

"D-does that mean I g-get to ask y-you questions again, b-because I have a f-few I want to a-ask" He managed to get a small, mischievous grin on his face.

"On second thought go to sleep"

Everyone laughed, the mood lightening a little bit.

The ambulance pulled up and I sat Ed on one of the stretchers, the I hopped in.

"See you guys at the hospital?"

"No one could keep me away" Al stated.

The paramedics closed the door and we headed off to the hospital.

_**10 Days later….**_

Roy was walking into the hospital when Ed came out with one crutch and a cast on his leg. His face had just the slightest bit of pain on it because moving around agitated the wound in his chest. His right sleeve hung limply, the Automail removed.

Al walked out behind him, keeping an eye on his brother.

"Al, I think I'm fine enough to walk with a crutch." Ed said noticing how his brother was staying close to him just in case something happened.

Roy walked over to the boys.

"Going somewhere Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, going to see my mechanic. I'm on leave until I'm healed anyway. We're going to spend it down in Resembool. Unless you suddenly need me down here, then I would rush over not caring about my injuries" Ed told him, heavy sarcasm in his voice.

Roy just sighed. Ed was good at keeping that mask of not caring on.

"Need a ride down to the train station?"

"Sure" Roy opened the door and Al hopped in, Ed waited a moment.

"Thanks" He said

"For what?"

"Not letting me give up after the crash. For not letting the damn cold and pain get the better of me" Ed paused, sighing, obviously it wasn't easy admitting this stuff "If is wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now"

Roy smiled

"It was nothing"

"Maybe to you it was, but now I have another chance to get Al back into his body. Another chance to go visit Winry and Pinako, and another chance to live"

Ed and Roy just stood there for a moment, then Ed slid himself into the car and closed the door.

Roy got in as well and started the car.

_You're welcome Edward.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**All together now **

**1**

**2**

**3**

**AWWWWWWWWW**

**xDDDDD YAY! Fraternal RoyxEd WHOOOOO!**

**That is my absolute FAVORITE pairing! It works so well**

**Now plain RoyxEd is just creepy…..**

**This was my first attempt at Fraternal Roy x Ed so don't kill me if it sucks.**

**This is 8 freaking pages OME!!! ^.^**


End file.
